Loving the Protector of the Youkai Crystal
by kuramazcelestialgirl
Summary: Her name is Kairos, the previous Protector of the Youkai Jewel. Her name is Kodora, the current Protector of the Youkai Jewel. They're sisters. What will happen when they get involved with the Spirit Detectives? CHAPTER 11 UPDATED!
1. Kairos, protector of the Youkai Jewel

this is my 3rd yu yu hakusho story! hhehehehehhe.....btw, Kairos is the name that my sis gave me for her story! so dont' look at me! she came up with that name so that credit goes to her!!!

Chapter One

**Meeting the Girl**

A young demon was running through the forests of Makai. Getting away from some A class demons, she ran towards Yoko Kurama's territory without knowing. The young demon was able to escape Yoko's deadly plants but the demons that were after her were eaten by the plants. Yoko sensed someone in his territory and walked out of his castle. As he walked out the young demon ran right into him. He grabbed the young demon before she could escape.

Yoko: What's your name? and what are you doing in my territory?

Demon: My name is Kairos. and i'm in your territory because i was escaping from demons.

Yoko lost his breathe when Kairos looked up at him. She had eyes that were as silver as his hair, almost white, and hair that was as black as his partner's, Hiei, hair. She looked up at him with angry and sorrowful eyes. As Yoko let go of her, she walked back a couple of steps.

Kairos: Are you.....Yoko Kurama?

Yoko: Yes, I am.

Kairos eyes widened with fear as she tripped over one of Yoko's plants and backed away from him. As Yoko got nearer, she started shaking with fear.

Yoko: Are you afraid of me now?

Kairos: You....you're the one.......

Yoko: I'm the one??

Kairos: You're the one that killed my mother....and my village....

Yoko: What are you talking about?!

Kairos: DON'T LIE!! You destroyed my village!! my mother and I barely escaped and then you came after us!! you slaughtered my mother right before my eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you tried to kill me but i barely escaped!

Yoko: ....I really don't know what you are talking about....I never destroyed a village for no certain reason....but...what was your village's name?

Kairos: ....Kasato Village....

Yoko: I've never heard of that village before but perhaps my partner Hiei has.....

Yoko reached out his hand at Kairos but at first she flinched. She got up on her own and glared at Yoko. He then realized that the girl wouldn't trust him so he just walked towards the castle with Kairos following him. She followed him up a tower and walked into a room.

Kairos: Where are we??

Yoko: In Hiei's chamber......Hiei are you in here?

Hiei came out from the shadow and looked at the two. He glanced at Kairos which made her shiver.

Hiei: What do you want? Do you even know what time it is?

Yoko: Yes...but i have a question for you.....have you ever heard of Kasato Village?

Hiei nearly choked when he heard Yoko Kurama say the last two words of his question. Hiei looked at Kairos carefully and acted like he knew her.

Hiei: Hn. Kasato Village....I've heard about it but never actually been there. I heard a rumor that the village picks a girl every 50 years to protect their infamous Youkai crystal....isn't that right, Kairos?

Yoko: The legendary youkai crystal?!?!?!

Kairos: I-I-I don't know what you're talking about! and how do you know my name?! i haven't heard Yoko Kurama mention my name the whole time we were in here!!

Hiei smirked and slowly walked towards her. She backed away not knowing wat he would do...she was frightened....very frightened.

Hiei: You're that girl aren't you? I saw you once...you were trying to escape your burning village....i kept an eye on you cause your mother gave you the crystal that she was protecting...but you never knew...

Kairos: W-w-what crystal?! I never had the youkai crystal! It was destroyed along with the village!

Hiei: Really now......?

Hiei unsheathed his katana and ran straight towards Kairos. Yoko gasped but once Hiei attacked her a shield was around her instantly. Hiei backed away and sheathed his sword again and smirked. He looked towards Yoko Kurama and walked away.

Kairos: How is this possible? i dont' have the power to create shields....

Hiei stopped in his tracks and looked back at Kairos who was on the floor from shock.

Hiei: Exactly...the crystal is protecting you in return for protecting it...

Yoko: .......

Hiei walked up in front of Kairos and kneeled down, facing her directly in the eye. She looked away and blushed.

Kairos: Would you mind?

Hiei: I see now....the crystal is hidden within your body....

Kairos looked back at Hiei and once she did he kissed her. He broke the kiss and licked her lips and stood back up. She looked down at the ground and touched her lips with her fingers. Then Kairos started glowing a black and red aura. Yoko Kurama and Hiei both looked at her with wide eyes and watched as the Youkai crystal was made from her aura. She held the crystal in her hand and looked at Hiei then Yoko then Hiei again.

Kairos: I can see that you weren't lying....both of you weren't lying....i'm very sorry that i assumed such things....

Yoko: So what made the crystal appear within her aura?

Hiei: Easy....once a man touches the lips ofthe young virgin that's protecting the crystal, it comes out of her body. In Kasato village, the protector is chosen among all the young virgins that has reached the age of 19, Kairos's mother was chosen. Then she became pregnant and had you, Kairos.

Kairos: ........

Hiei: The village was under attack when you were young and your mother knew that the demons attacking the village were after the crystal so she hid it within your body to keep them from ever having the crystal.

Yoko: So when you kissed her, the crystal was formed by her aura.....amazing....

Kairos: I dont' know about you but i have somewhere to be.

Hiei: Where will you go? You have to village to return to or anywhere else to go

Kairos: You're right, i don't. But i have to go somewhere....i wander and find a resting stop wherever it's safe....

Yoko: you can stay with us....we have many extra rooms.....

Kairos: I would but....it's too much....not that the crystal has been revealed many demons will be after it.....including the three kings Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi

Hiei: Hn. If you actually think they will hurt us then you must not be a demon

Kairos: I never said i was did i now? But i am a demon.....i just dont know what kind or what my powers are....i never got to train for it

Yoko: We'll train you....sooner or later your powers will emerge so until then train and stay with us

Hiei: .......

Kairos: Fine....i will...but what if i turn my back against you and use the powers i learned to kill you two?

Hiei: Trust me, if that happened, my ghost will be lingering behind you till death

Kairos: That's a deal....

So how'd ya like it????? did u like it?!?!?!? ok one thing to say people if this story gets kinda out of hand and gets REAL nasty as in major sex then it's not me writing.... it means my so called buddy hacked into my password and changed everything since now a days she's been a sex addict....which is scary....bbrrrrr  
I'll update later!!!!


	2. Enter Yusuke, and The Mate

Hello people!! this is Arina, kuramazcelestialgirl's friend!! i'm taking over this chapter and next chapter so you won't see kuramazcelestialgirl till the 5th chapter!! besides she has test to study for!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH!!!!!! even though i wish i do

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Enter Yusuke, and The Mate**_

****

Yoko: Come Kairos I will show you to your room before----

Yusuke: I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: You spoke too soon fox….

Within seconds, Yusuke Urameshi stood in front all three of them with wide arms asking for a hug.

Yusuke: Aww come on no hugs? I was gone for a while ya know?

Hiei: Yes and I liked it better when it was quiet!!!

Yusuke: you don't have to be sooo coold!! TT

Kairos: Yoko…isn't he a mazoku?? From Raizen?

Yoko: Yes he is…but he never really acts like one…that's why we made him stay in demon world so he can stop being a baby…

Kairos: Does it work though?

Yoko: No…not exactly and we've been here in the demon world for a while….

Kairos: sweatdrops

Hiei, trying to push Yusuke away, walked over to them both. Yusuke jumped on Hiei's back which made Yoko and Kairos sweatdropped.

Hiei: GET OFF MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei threw Yusuke against the back wall and walked off trying to blow off some steam. Kairos watched him walk off and looked over at Yusuke and sweatdropped. Yoko placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Yoko: Don't worry. Sooner or later you'll get use to that.

Kairos: YOU MEAN THAT HAPPENS EVERYDAY?!?!?!?!?!?

Yoko: Yes it does…I'm quite use to it

Kairos followed Yoko to her guest room, still shocked from what Yoko said. When she stepped inside her room, she gasped from what she saw. The room had a canopy bed with silky bed sheets and her room was a light blue color with black curtains for the windows.

Kairos: Wow…this is….amazing! I can stay here?!

Yoko: Yes you can…I'll leave you to rest, if you want dinner just find either Yusuke or me.

Kairos: Thank you Yoko. And I'm sorry that I accused you of destroying my village….i guess you were not the person after all. But I swear the person looked exactly like you!

Yoko looked over to her and hugged her tight. Kairos didn't exactly hug him back or push him away, they just stood there. She felt his claws combing through her hair and tracing her neck. Kairos shivered when he touched her neck with his cold claws and felt him lick her neck.

Yoko: I want you to be mine….

Kairos: What?!?! But I can't….wait….KURAMA!!!! STOP!!!!

Yoko left go of her when she yelled out his real name. He looked at her shaking in front of him. He saw that she was covering bruises on her arms.

Yoko: Kairos….what happened to you?!

Kairos: Yomi…..i almost didn't escape from him….

Yoko: Yomi did this to you?!?!?!

She looked down at the ground and heard Yoko leave the room. She fell asleep on the bed and a while later Hiei walked in. He saw her shaking and walked over to the bed and sat on it. She still had her eyes closed but wasn't asleep.

Kairos: What is it Hiei? Why did you come in my room?

Hiei: To check up on you….is that a wrong thing to do?

Kairos: For someone like you to do that, it's almost strange……everyone calls you the cold-hearted fire demon…..you will never be able to melt the ice away…..

She sat up on the bed, staring into Hiei's red eyes. He had the urge to kiss her. But he couldn't, he couldn't fall in love with her….not now at least!!! He was in heat but he was under control.

Kairos: Hiei….i can read your thoughts…..and you're in heat right now…..

She crawled towards him in a seductive way and lay in his lap. Hiei looked down at her and kissed her harshly. She felt his tongue in her mouth, dancing around touching every single space in her mouth. Kairos accidentally moaned from the pleasure and pulled away.

Kairos: Hiei….w-w-what's going on…..?

Hiei: Something must be wrong with me……

Hiei rubbed his forehead and started heading out the door. Kairos laid back down on her bed when she heard her door shut and traced her lips with her fingers. She wondered why all of a sudden he would kiss her….yea he's in heat but…..he's always under control. Kairos slowly fell asleep and a nightmare started developing.

DREAM

Little Kairos: Mommy!! Mommy!! Where are you?!!?

Sukari: Kairos!!!

Sukari quickly grabbed Kairos and ran to the outskirts of the village with demons chasing after her. She looked down at her daughter and without her knowing sealed the Youkai jewel with Kairos' body.

Kairos: Mommy!! Look out!!!!

Kairos saw the shadow of the demon that killed her mother…..it looked like a fox demon then it turned into a shorter demon with a katana.

END OF DREAM

Kairos: AAAAHHHH!!

She sat up on her bad, sweating bullets. She hadn't had that dream in a while…so why now? Does it mean she's close to the murderer? She heard Hiei walk in with his katana unsheathed. She looked over at him and hid under the covers.

Kairos: I'm ok…..you can go back to your room now….

She heard him sheath his katana and walk towards the bed. Kairos got more nervous when she felt her bed sink to one side when Hiei sat down on it. She felt his breathing behind her neck that made her shiver.

Hiei: I want you….

She felt him bury his head in her chest when she turned around. Kairos tried to push him away but he forced himself on top of her.

Kairos: Hiei….!!! S-s-stop it!

Kairos tried to push him away again but he pinned both of her arms above her head. He slowly started kissing and licking her around the neck and down towards her chest. She started getting nervous even more. Hiei pulled off her shirt and Kairos quickly covered her chest with her arms.

Kairos: Hiei, please!! Stop!!!

Hiei: I can't….i can't resist you….

Hiei sat up pulling up Kairos with him. She looked at him, scared what he would do next. He kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He heard her moan and kissed her even harder.

Kairos: Hiei, I can't do this!!! Please let me go…..

Hiei licked one part of her neck and accidentally bit her, marking her as his mate!! Kairos pushed him away and covered the bite mark with her hand. She stared at him with shock while he covered his mouth.

Kairos: What did you just do…….?

Hiei: No…..i didn't mean to! It was an accident!!

Kairos: You marked me……

She pulled her hands into her lap and saw blood on them from the bite mark. Kairos was now Hiei's mate.

* * *

Hiei and Kairos sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!! ;;;;; anywayz.....yea i decided to make this happen and then in the future chapters all my plans will work out for this story i just hope kuramazcelestialgirl will agree with it! you know what instead of typing kuramazcelestialgirl i'm just gonna call her by her nickname EJ.....she is a girl but her first name and middle name are E and J. that's why everyone in elementary school calls her EJ

Review!!!


	3. Mated and Kodora

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me….UU

And now we start with the third chapter! This is EJ by the way…..and I'm still in school but it's the weekends so I decided to type up chapter 3 and sis your character might be a little OC then you'll be normal again, heh heh

**Chapter Three**

Kodora

Hiei sat on one edge of the bed. Kairos and himself were shocked of what had just happened. She was no his mate and she couldn't do anything about it.

Kairos: Hiei…why did you….?

Hiei: I didn't mean to! I just……had the urge to….

Suddenly Kairos felt a sharp pain in her stomach! She fell off the bed, clutching her stomach. Hiei panicked and picked her up. Kairos started sweating a lot and Hiei started to panic even more. He quickly took her to Yoko's plant room, where he usually is, and stormed in. Yoko turned around from the experiment he was working on and his eyes grew wide when he saw Kairos' condition.

Yoko: What happened!

Hiei: I don't know! She just collapsed!

Yoko lead Hiei to a bed and Hiei put her down. She was drenched in sweat and she was breathing hard. Yoko soaked a towel in cold water and squeezed the water out of it and placed it on her forehead.

Yoko: You said her pain was in the stomach?

Hiei: Yea…

Yoko: Stomach sweating….trouble breathing…..

Then Yoko noticed Kairos' neck…..she was marked. He looked at her and then looked at Hiei who looked away with shame. He grabbed Hiei by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Hiei flinched and looked at Yoko with angry eyes but he returned the look.

Yoko: What did you do to her!

Hiei: I marked her…..

Yoko got really angry and threw Hiei across the room. Kairos started to calm down from the sweating and the breathing. But her body started to start glowing and the Youkai crystal came out of her and shattered!

Yoko!

Hiei: What happened to the crystal!

Kairos: It's gone….It's gone forever…..

Kairos laid on the bed, her eyes still closed. Tears slowly dripped from the edge of her eyes and ran down to her ear.

Hiei: It's my fault….i should have had better control over myself….

Suddenly there was a bright flash of gold light and a girl that looked almost like Kairos appeared before Yoko and Hiei. The girl had long blonde hair and had golden brown eyes and she seemed to be carrying the Youkai crystal!

Girl: The crystal wasn't destroyed…..it was merely transported to a different protector….

Yoko: Who are you!

Girl: My name is Kodora….Sukari's eldest child and Kairos' older sister…..

Hiei: What! That's not possible! Females from the Kasato Village are only allowed to have one child!

Kodora turned around and looked down at her younger sister who was soundly asleep. She sat on the bed next to Kairos and shook her awake.

Kairos: Hmm? Who are you?

Hiei: Kairos….do you have an older sister?

Kairos: No….females in Kasato Village are only allowed to have one child. Why do you ask?

Yoko: This girl says you're her younger sister…..

Kairos looked at Kodora and stared for a minute. She saw the Youkai jewel in her hands and almost screamed.

Kairos: Why do you have the crystal!

Kodora: Kairos….believe me, I'm your older sister…

Kairos: But then I would have been killed…..since you were born first and then I was born….i would have been killed since the law of Kasato Village is that every female is to have one child…

Kodora: Our mother, Sukari, had a vision that all this would happen….so she left me with a different tribe and had you so you can protect the jewel until you mated….

Kairos: No…..you're lying…..

Kodora: If I am then how do I know our mother's name is Sukari? Do you not remember that she said herself that nobody knows her name but us, her beloved children?

Kairos did remember her mother saying that to her, but how did she not know all this time she has an older sister? She looked at Kodora and she did see a resemblance between them two.

Kodora: Do you believe me now?

Kairos: I do…older sister….

Kodora glowed while the jewel went inside her body. She looked at Kairos and hugged her.

Kodora: After all these years…I finally found my sister….

Kairos: Sister, if you don't have a place to stay….stay here with us….Yoko and Hiei offered me to stay here and train….i have no clue on what my powers are….

Kodora: Same here….and I will stay….

Kodora looked over at Hiei and smiled a bit. He looked at her with a questioning look and glared.

Kodora: So you're the one that marked my sister.

Kairos then remembered what happened and turned beet red. Yoko and Kodora both laughed at the same time.

Kairos/Hiei: It's not funny!

Kodora/Yoko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yusuke walked in, and stared at everyone. He saw Kodora and grinned.

Yusuke: Who's the new chick?

Hiei: Her name is Kodora. She's Kairos' older sister and she'll be staying with us.

Yusuke: Sweet!

Yoko: I sense enemies…..

Kodora: They're probably after the jewel.

Yusuke: Let's go!

Hiei, Yoko, and Yusuke ran out the door, leaving Kairos and Kodora by themselves. Kairos covered the mark on her neck with her hand and blushed again. She was now Hiei's mate….but he didn't mean to do it….does it still mean she's still his mate?

Kodora: I think we should go help the boys

Kairos: But we don't know any of our powers!

Kodora: We know some but not all. It's good enough to beat some demons.

Kairos: Fine….

Kodora smiled and ran out the door with speed. In a few second, Kairos was already ahead of her even though Kodora had a head start. By the time both of them reached beyond the main door, half the demons were already dead. An A-class demon was right behind Hiei and struck him right through his back. Blood gushed out of Hiei's mouth as he slowly passed out. Seeing this, Kairos screamed his name as her demon energy burst out of her.

TO BE CONTINUED……

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww poor Kairos!

Oh btw, Kodora is my sister in internet life.

I love her a lot so be nice about her character!

REVIEW!


	4. Power and Funniness

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YYH!

Ok in this chapter….I wrote it then my friend looked at it and made some corrections…I think….but ok you get the point

_Chapter 4_

**Releasing Power**

Previously…..

An A-class demon was right behind Hiei and struck him right through his back. Blood gushed out of Hiei's mouth as he slowly passed out. Seeing this, Kairos screamed his name as her demon energy burst out of her.

Chapter 4

Kairos: HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Her demon energy burst out of her body sending Kodora flying backwards. But she back flipped and landed on her feet. Tears streamed down Kairos' face as her body kept releasing energy. All the demons that were near her were exploding one by one as Kairos' power stretched across the battlefield. By the time her energy stopped, all demons were dead. Kairos crawled near Hiei's body and wept. Kodora noticed Kairos' eyes changed color. Instead of being silver, they were blood red.

Kodora: Kairos….your eyes….

Yusuke and Yoko ran over to them and saw the change too. Yoko Kurama picked up Hiei and tried to take him inside but Kairos stopped him.

Kairos: I really don't know why I'm feeling this but….please just leave him here with me….i'll be right in….

Kodora nodded and went inside with the others. Once they did, Kairos looked down at Hiei's face. He was so calm and he flinched! Kairos shook Hiei a bit and Hiei choked on air and came up to meet her face.

Hiei: What happened?

Kairos: Hiei…..you're…..you're alive!

She threw herself against Hiei and he hugged her back, not knowing why. She felt safe and secure around him and she's been wanting that feeling for a long time.

Kairos: I'm glad you're ok….i thought I lost you

Hiei: I'm sorry I marked you….because I did….you supposedly are in love with me

Kairos: Ah….that would explain why I reacted to your so called death

Hiei realized her eyes were a different color. He lifted up her face and kissed her and when he pulled back, he blushed.

Hiei: I really don't know why I did that!

Kairos: You seem to know nothing!

Hiei: Why is your eye color different then before!

Kairos: I don't know!

Kairos got tired of the argument so she got up and walked inside.

IN HER ROOM

Knock Knock!

Kairos got off her bed and opened her door to see her sister, Kodora, standing there with a smile. She stared blankly at her and invited her in.

Kairos: Kodora…..can I ask you something?

Kodora: What's that?

Kairos: Were you ever jealous of me? Mother did leave with different people so she could have me….and I thought you might have hatred towards me

Kodora: No…actually I'm glad she did….cause then my little sister would have died because of me….

She smiled again and Kairos smiled back. They spent the whole night talking about all the times they went through before they met and their parents.

NEXT MORNING

When Kairos woke up, she saw her sister snoring on the edge of the bed and she was almost falling off. She walked out the balcony and enjoyed the sunshine. Kairos noticed how there was such large plains in this territory. Then she heard a knock at the door and saw Hiei step in. She looked at him for a second and walked over to him and took his hand.

Hiei: Kairos….?

Kairos: Kodora and I have been talking about the mark on my neck last night…..and even if there is a way to remove it, I don't want to….i want to remain your mate…..

Hiei looked at her with wide eyes and hugged her tight.

Kairos: Thank you Hiei….

Kodora: Get a room….

Kairos and Hiei instantly pushed each other apart and stared at Kodora. She was half-awake but it seemed she was pretending until she fell off the bed.

Kodora: So sweet Hiei…..i always thought you were cold-hearted

Hiei: Why does everyone say that!

Kairos: Because you are but then again you're such a romantic hunk!

Hiei: AH! Just come downstairs for breakfast!

Hiei ran out the door after that. The two sisters looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

Kairos: THAT HAHAHA WAS HAHAHAH FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHA!

Kodora rolled around the room still laughing. Kairos fell over on the floor, rolling. Outside the room, Yusuke was passing by when he heard all the laughter in Kairos' room.

Yusuke: What the hell?

Then he saw Yoko walking down the hall and he stopped by the sister's room as well and sweatdropped. He pushed Yusuke down the hall towards the dining room. Back inside Kairos' room, Kodora looked like she was about to explode and Kairos looked like her bladder was gonna explode cause she needed to pee so bad.

Kodora: His face! It was-HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA!

Kairos: He was blushing! HAHAHAHHAHA! That was soo cute-HAHAHAHA!

Then they heard someone stomping through the halls and saw Hiei storm through their door, looking all angry.

Kairos/Kodora: Uh oh………

Both sisters pulled a disappearing act and reappeared behind Hiei and started running down the hall. While Kodora was running down the stairs, she lost her footing and went tumbling down, while crashing into Yoko.

Kairos: WHOA NOW!

Kodora was on top of Yoko and his hand was accidentally on Kodora's butt. Kairos pulled her sister up and hugged her like she was never gonna see her again. Yoko sweatdropped and backed off when he saw demonic energy being released by Karios.

Kairos: YOU PERVERT!

While Yoko ran down that hall with Kairos chasing after him, Kodora turned around to see Hiei coming down that hall.

Kodora: HOLY SHIT!

She started running down the hall passing up Yoko and Kairos, who wondered who Kodora was running from. Hiei first tackled Kairos and then she knocked over Yoko and he knocked over Kodora and she knocked over Yusuke once he stepped out into the hall from the dining room. Domino effect!

Everyone: oww……

Kairos: Why in the 7 hells did you tackle me!

Hiei: You two should have stopped laughing at me! Then we wouldn't have tackled and knocked all of each other down!

Kairos: Don't blame this on me!

Kodora: uh…guys?

Hiei: it's your fault! Not mine!

Kairos: it's yours!

Kodora: hello?

Kairos: say one more word and I'll slap you!

Hiei: yeah right!

Kodora: HEY!

Kairos and Hiei sweatdropped when they heard Kodora yell at them. Yoko caught Yusuke from passing out.

Kairos: look what you did, Yusuke passed out cause of you Kodora

Kodora: Don't blame this one me! It's your fault

Kairos: nah uh

Kodora: ya huh

Kairos: nah uh

Kodora: ya huh

Kairos: nah uh

Kodora: ya huh

Kairos: nah uh

Kodora: ya huh

3 HOURS LATER

Kairos: nah uh

Kodora: ya huh

Kairos: nah uh

Kodora: ya huh

Hiei: would you shut up so we can eat something!

Kairos/Kodora: NO!

The two sisters kept arguing over whose fault it was while Yoko and Yusuke was sleeping. Hiei, twitching from anger, grabbed Kairos out of nowhere and kissed her.

Kodora: HEY HEY HEY!

Hiei: What?

Kairos: phwee?

Kodora: that's my sister you're touching

Hiei started touching Kairos everywhere just to piss off Kodora. She slightly twitched and walked up to Hiei and punched him, sending him flying across the hallway. Yusuke and Yoko looked at her with wide eyes and backed away.

Kodora: Geez…..i didn't think I hit him that hard….

She scratched her head a bit and looked at Kairos who was staring at her sister.

Kairos: Whoa...can I do that too?

Kodora: Dunno, can you?

Kairos raised her fist and turned around to see Yoko and Yusuke gone. She looked around but couldn't find them. Kodora sweatdropped. Kairos ran over to Hiei, who was apparently knocked out, and sweatdropped as well. Yoko poked his head out of the dining room and saw a passed out Hiei and the two sisters.

Yoko: I think we should start training your powers today…..

The two sisters sweatdropped as he said this.

Kairos: I think so too!

Kodora: Same here, I think I hit Hiei a little too hard there

AHAHAHAHAHAH! That was funny! XD


	5. Demon Forms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

This is EJ talking! My friend has exams so she's studying! Yay! I get to take over! Muahahahahhahahah! XD

**Chapter 5**

Train, Train, Train!  


**+Out in the Woods, Yoko's and Yusuke's and Hiei's Territory+**

Kodora: KKKKKKYYYYYAAA!

Yusuke: Come on! JUMP! HIGHER! HIGHER!

Kodora: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Yusuke was shooting his spirit gun in random directions while Kodora had to jump when they came at her. One problem…..she's tied up. On the other side, Hiei trained with Kairos.

Kairos: WHOA! WAHHHHHHH! HELP!

Hiei: Stop crying! Your enemy won't show mercy all cause you're crying!

Kairos: WAHHHHHHHHHH! KODORA!

Kodora: Sorry Kairos! I would help you but I'm dodging spirit gun bullets that's strong enough to blast your heart out!

Kairos turned into her demon form which was a fox demon like Yoko, except she had red ears with black tips and her tail was the same way. Back with Yusuke and Kodora, she turned into her demon form. She was a cat demon and her ears were gold with white tips and her tail was gold with more white at the tips. The two sisters learned how to transform into their demon forms 4 days ago…..

**FLASHBACK- 4 DAYS AGO+**

Kodora was sitting in the main room of the castle, eating ice cream and playing video games with Yusuke.

Kodora: AH HA! BEAT YOU! MUHAHAHHAHA!

Yusuke: That's not right! I never got beaten at this game! REMATCH!

Kodora: NOPE! MUHAHAHAH I WON!

She then saw her little sis carrying a suitcase and heading towards Yoko's room.

Kodora: where ya going sis?

Kairos: oh nowhere

Kodora: what's with the suitcase?

Kairos: oh this! I was outside getting some herbs and seeds of plants for Yoko's experiment

Kodora: oh ok

Then 5 hours later, Kairos still didn't come out of Yoko's room and Kodora and Yusuke were becoming suspicious. Hiei, who was wandering around the castle looking for Kairos, was also suspicious. Kodora and Yusuke walked into Yoko's room to see no one there and left them with this expression: Oo

Kodora: YOOOOKOOOOOOOOOOO! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE MY LITTLE SISTER!

Yusuke: Yowch….my ear….

Kodora stormed out of Yoko's room, steaming. She felt something touch her legs and turned around to see a cat at the windowsill.

Kodora: Hiei! Yusuke! Do we have a cat?

Hiei: Why in the world would we bring a human pet into demon world?

Kodora: to keep company?

Yusuke: I don't remember bringing a cat with me

Kodora picked up the cat but it scratched her and Kodora dropped it. The cat ran off down the hall and suddenly disappeared. Yusuke's, and Hiei's and Kodora's expression was this : Oo;;;;;

Right then, Kairos and Yoko walked through the front door. Kodora, who was still angry, glared at Yoko.

Kairos: Sis….he didn't do anything! We went to go find more herbs!

Kodora: I'm gonna believe you since you're my sister but Yoko if you forced her to say this I'm going to kill you!

Hiei: As will I

Kairos sweatdropped and patted Yoko on the shoulder. Hiei saw blood dripping from Kairos' shirt and was alarmed.

Hiei: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!

Kodora: YOKO YOU LET HER GET HURT!

Yusuke: Run foxeh run!

Kairos: calm down….i got bitten by a fox

Kodora: what's up with the human animals coming into the demon world?

Yoko: Could there be a portal?

Yusuke: Doubt it with the Spirit World's Defense Force

Kodora: Damn they got on my nerves

Yusuke: You fought with them?

Kodora: Hell yea…..and did I kick their ass or what!

Kairos: ….don't flatter yourself….

Suddenly both sisters collapsed. The boys were alarmed and Yoko quickly ran to his room to get herbs for them. Yusuke carried Kodora and followed Yoko while Hiei carried Kairos. Hiei started to panic when he realized Kairos wasn't breathing anymore.

Hiei: NO! Kairos wake up!

Yusuke: hey, Kodora! Wake up! Wake up, you stupid bitch!

Yoko quickly poured a small amount of this mysterious liquid into the sisters' mouth and waited. A few minutes later, Kairos woke up and sat up. She held her head and groaned.

Kairos: Whoa….what happened?

Hiei: You passed out. Are you ok?

Kairos: I think s...

Before she could finish, a pair of fox ears popped out of the top of her head. The boys' expression was this: Oo

Kairos pulled on the ears and whined. Then Kodora woke up and she had a pair of cat ears on top of her head. Kairos looked at her sister and screamed.

Kodora: what the fuck! I have fucking ears! Cat ears no less!

Kairos: I have fox ears! Wahhhhh! We're mutants!

Hiei saw something behind Kairos' butt and his eyes looked like this: oO

Yusuke pulled on what he thought was a rope but knew it wasn't when he heard Kodora yelp and slap him.

Kodora: GAHHH! I HAVE A TAIL TOO!

Kairos: me too! YOKO WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE US! I KNOW WE WERE PASSED OUT AND EVERYTHING BUT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN EXPERIMENT ON US!

Kodora played with her tail and starting purring, leaving everyone with this expression on their faces: oO

Kairos hugged her tail and cuddled in Hiei's lap which made him blush.

Yoko: Oh….i used the wrong herb….the potion I made is very similar to this one potion that let's you transform into the demon. But you transform into the animal that last scratched or bit you….

Hiei's and Yusuke's expression was this: Oo

Kairos and Kodora squealed. Yusuke almost had a heart attack and Hiei jumped back from the two sisters

Kodora/Kairos: WE HAVE DEMON FORMS!YAY!

**BACK TO THE PRESENT+**

Kairos threw a large fireball at Hiei which he dodged. She gasped for air but soon enough Hiei came charging at her with his katana. She dodged at the last minute and received a cut on her face.

Kairos: urk….damn it!

Kodora: fuck you, Yusuke!

Kodora tore the ropes around her wrists and summoned dark clouds in the sky and random lightening bolts shot at Yusuke. Both sisters' eyes' changed color after they attacked their trainers.

Hiei: hn

Kairos: it's on now

Kodora saw Yusuke running into the forest trying to hide from her to regain some energy. She smirked.

Kodora: You can run…..but you can't hide

She flew in the air and her eyes glowed a bright yellow and summoned a huge thunder bolt to hit the forest, wiping everything out of the way and spotting Yusuke.

Yusuke: shit shit shit! She's gonna fry my ass!

With Kairos and Hiei, Kairos summoned a bow and arrow and shot multiple of them at Hiei. He summoned a small darkness dragon to block the arrows. As soon as he blocked those, another arrow that was surrounded in black flames hit him on the shoulder, giving him a deep gash. Hiei flinched when the arrow hit him and looked over at Kairos whose eyes were red. He smirked and disappeared. Kairos, knowing how fast he was and where he was, turned around quickly to attack him, but he stood right in front of her only inches away from her face. She blushed when this happened and pushed him as hard as she could to back away.

Hiei: what? No kiss?

Kairos: we're training!

Hiei: so? That doesn't mean we can't have a little romance

Kodora's cat ears perked as she heard what Hiei said. She turned around to see Yusuke charging right at her but she dodged at the last minute and kicked him right into his gut. He held his stomach and started coughing uncontrollably.

Kodora: whoa! Did I kick you that hard?

Kodora kneeled next to him to see if he was alright but….

Yusuke: chu!

Kodora got kissed on the cheek by Yusuke. He smiled but received a punch in the face by Kodora. Carrying the knocked out Yusuke by the collar, she dragged him to the other side of the battlefield where Hiei and Kairos were

Kairos: whoa…..is he alright?

Kodora: yea he's fine

Kairos sweatdropped. They all headed back towards the castle to see a huge banquet of food in the dining room.

Kairos: WHOA! IT'S HUMAN FOOD! HAMBURGERS! FRIES! MILKSHAKES! SUNDEAS! STEAKS! RAMEN! OH WOW! TURKEY! CHICKEN! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Kairos dug into the pile of food and started eating like she hasn't eaten in forever. Hiei and Kodora sweatdropped at this.

;;;;;; ok…..its gonna be a while till you see chapter 6 but I'll try and hurry to type it up and blah blaH! Review! Thank you:D:D:D


	6. You're mine and only mine

MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Guess who! YEA! IT'S ARINA! Time for the sex scene! Muahahahhahahahhahahah! XD but I dunno who it should be….Hiei and Kairos? Or yusuke and Kodora?

Hmmm….OH WELL! MAYBE A 4-SOME!AHAHAH!

Btw….when someone is talking in italics, that means they're either talking telepathically or thinking to themselves

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN YYH!

_Chapter 6_

**You're mine, and only mine **

**KAIROS' ROOM**

Kairos laid on her bed, taking a nap. Kodora was out, training with Yusuke even more. Yoko was in his room trying more experiments and Hiei was no where to be found.

Kairos: _Hm…..I feel strange….like a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach….what is this feeling…? I can't sleep right now……not right now……_

Kairos sat up on her bed, looking out the window. She thought about so many random things. Like how Kodora came into her life, Hiei being her mate, training with her powers, and her demon form. Then Hiei walked in and he closed the door behind him. She looked at him with a questioning look. Hiei looked over at her with a glazed look, which made Kairos just stare at him. Kairos wondered why Hiei wasn't wearing a shirt and why he didn't have his katana. He always carried his katana, no matter what. She started to become nervous when he started walking towards the bed. Kairos sniffed the air for a bit……..it smelled odd. Then she realized Hiei was in heat! Before she could get off the bed and run towards the door, Hiei pulled himself on her and kissed her harshly.

Kairos: _HIEI! Stop it! _

She felt him slowing taking off her shirt and kissing her around her neck and down towards her chest. Kairos flinched when she felt his wet tongue against her skin. Hiei heard stomping and stopped what he was doing and turned around to see Kodora at the door, furious. She jumped on the bed and kicked him off Kairos. Kodora hugged Kairos like she was some kind of treasure she didn't want to lose.

Kodora: Hiei, what the fuck were you thinking!

Hiei: I…..I didn't mean to……

Kairos: He's in heat, Kodora…..go easy on him…..

Kairos looked over at Hiei, who was holding his head and groaning. She climbed out of Kodora's arms and walked over to Hiei. Her shirt was still open, so when she bent over to hug him he had a full view of her breasts. Kairos hugged him and she felt him pulling on her shirt, but this time she didn't stop him. Kodora was about to stop them again but she felt a hand on her shoulder and realized it was Yusuke. He motioned her to leave the room with him because Kairos and Hiei looked like they have some business to take care of. As soon as they left the room, Hiei picked up Kairos and brought her to the bed.

Kairos: _I shouldn't do this……but I want to…..even at my young age, Hiei is my mate….._

Hiei: _Finally…..she's mine…._

Hiei slowly took off her shirt. Kairos shivered when she felt him trace his fingers along her body curves. He took off his own shirt and layed on top of Kairos for a minute.

Hiei: You sure about this?

Kairos slowly nodded yes and kissed him.

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM, DOWN THE HALL**

Yusuke: Your little sister finally grew up

Kodora: Shut up……I really didn'ther want to have "it" right now….i wanted her to wait a while. She only knew Hiei for, what, 1 or 2 weeks. I think it's too soon.

Yusuke leaned real close to Kodora's ear and whispered.

Yusuke: If you're that jealous….then come with me

Kodora blushed and pushed him aside. Yusuke smirked and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lightly on her lips. Kodora blushed even more. She wondered why she didn't slap him like she usually does. Does this mean she had feelings for him? Yusuke saw a slight blush on her face and winked. He headed towards his room while waving good-bye to Kodora, who was just standing there, dumbfounded.

Kodora: You're right Yusuke…….I am jealous

Kodora lost in thought suddenly thought about something real important that she should have thought about when Yusuke first touched her virgin lips.

Kodora: _He just kissed me! The Jewel should have been destroyed from that! What does this mean! Did the Jewel already find a new owner? That can't be….right now Kairos is in her room about to get deflowered and I just OH KAMI! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! Why did it have to be Yusuke!_

Kodora held her head from that thought. She walked by Kairos' room but heard nothing.

Kodora: _Maybe I should stop them……Hmm…but then again, Kairos seems serious about her relationship with the Forbidden Child. Wait, does she even know about that!_

Kodora was about to reach the doorknob to her sister's room. She couldn't decide if she should walk in and stop them or just let all this fall into place. After thinking about it for a while, she pulled her hand back and walked away.

Kodora: _If Kairos regrets it, then she will have to solve it on her own. My duty as an older sibling is over after this moment. That is what Mother told me and I will follow it._

**BACK IN THE ROOM**

Kairos slightly screamed as Hiei entered very slowly into her, breaking her virgin walls. Hiei saw tears sliding down from the side of her face. He looked at her and she nodded as a sign of she was ok. But then Kairos heard a voice inside her head that said _is THIS what you truly wanted?_ She wondered who the voice belonged to, but ignored it as she received the pleasure she wanted from her companion. Kairos felt Hiei starting to go faster and faster inside of her. She tried not to moan with the marble walls around them. But it was hard not to. She ended up screaming his name so loud that Kodora's cat ears perked up over on the other side of the castle. Hiei kissed her so she wouldn't be as loud. After a while, Hiei fell over on top of Kairos. They were both panting real hard and Kairos' face was flushed. She flipped over so that she was on top and looked down at him.

Hiei: What..?

Kairos: Ashiteru, Hiei…..

Hiei: Ashiteru, Kairos…….

With that Kairos kissed him one more time and fell asleep on top of him.

**NEXT MORNING**

Kodora came out of her room in a shirt and baggy PJ bottoms. She walked past Kairos' room which was awfully quiet. Curiosity took over the cat's mind, and she peeked in. Kodora saw Kairos on top of Hiei and they were covered in a blanket. She could tell they were naked since she didn't see any straps on Kairos' shoulder. Kodora closed the door again and continued walking down the hall, as if she saw nothing.

Kodora:_One thing's for sure…..my little sis isn't a virgin anymore…._

Yusuke walked out of his room, yawning, at the same time she passed his room. He realized she was half gloomy and half sleepy.

Yusuke: Morning!

Kodora: Morning……

She passed by him with a gloomy look. Yusuke had a questioning look on his face and followed Kodora to the dining hall.

Yusuke: Geez, Kodora…..you seem so down. You ok?

Kodora: Who would be when your only little sister loses her virginity to a man she hardly knows?

Yusuke stopped walking from shock and just stared at her. Kodora kept groaning and mumbling about Kairos losing her virginity when Yoko stepped out of his lab, yawning. Yoko saw a gloomy Kodora walking past him with her eyes closed and wondered what she was being depressed about.

Yoko: Kodora, you alright?

Kodora: No….

Yoko then sniffed the air and gasped. He smelled everyone's scent, but Kairos' smelled odd. He smelled Hiei's scent on her.

Yoko: He didn't!

Kodora: Oh hell he did…..

Yusuke: Could we stop talking about 'that'! it's disturbing!

Kodora: really? Knowing you, I thought you would enjoy hearing this…..

**BACK IN KAIROS' ROOM**

Kairos woke up first and found herself on top of Hiei. She smiled after thinking of last night and blushed as well. She slowly got off him and put on some clothes and left the room. She limped down the hall as her legs were tired as hell from last night. She saw her sister and the others in the hallway talking about something and straightened up and walked up to them.

Yusuke: Hey, Kairos!

Kairos: Hey you guys

Kodora looked away and just went to the dining room. Kairos was about to say something but stopped and looked down, then she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her waist. She gasped when she felt her feet lift off the ground. Hiei kissed her gently on the lips and placed her on the ground again. Kairos blushed when she heard Yusuke and Yoko snicker.

Kairos: Oh shut up! I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast!

When Kairos got to the dining room, one of the windows were open and a note was placed on the plate in front of the seat Kodora sits in. Kairos stopped breathing as she reached for the note and read it carefully and slowly….

_Kairos,_

_I know you are the mate of the Forbidden Child. And I have your sister as well and she holds the Youkai Jewel which I will have after all these years. Bring Hiei and yourself to the borderline of Mukuro's and Yusuke's territory. You will see a small hidden house there and you will find Kodora there. Tell any of the other three of what has happened, Kodora is as good as dead. You have 3 days to find her._

_Be Safe,_

_Encirus_

Kairos stared at the note in horror. Her sister was kidnapped and she couldn't tell the others, but she had to bring Hiei along. Why Hiei? Why did this man named Encirus call him the Forbidden Child?

TBC………

Yea I didn't make the sex part into details. EJ didn't want me to but I will soon! MUAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAH!

EJ: HEY! YOU SEX FIEND, NO MORE PORN!

Arina: uh oh!


	7. Death

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! It's still Arina here! Right now, EJ is whining cause she can't go to the mall with one of her friends!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and neither does EJ

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Death**

Kairos immediately ran out of the dining room and ran to her room. She quickly got changed into her training clothes, which looked like Hiei's except she had a red cloak on and she was wearing a skirt underneath, so she literally looked like she was wearing a dress with boots. Kairos ran out the door and headed for the main door, but Hiei grabbed her out of nowhere.

Kairos: Let go, Hiei! I have to get somewhere!

Hiei: Then I'm going with you. I am your mate.

Kairos: Okay…..

Hiei was already dressed in his normal clothes and both of them headed out towards the border of Mukuro's Territory. Kairos transformed into her demon form and ran faster than Hiei. He could smell fear in her, but didn't say anything about it.

Kairos: _Please! Please let her be ok!_

Hiei: ……..

It usually takes 2 days to get to the border, but with their speed they got there within the first day. When they were getting closer, Hiei smelled the stench of Mukuro. He stopped and watched as Kairos slowed down to a stop and looked back at him with a questioning look.

Kairos: We can't stop now, Hiei! We have to get to the border of Mukuro's Territory!

Hiei: Why are you so desperate to get there?

Kairos: Because…..

Hiei: _There's no way I'm going back to Mukuro. I gave her my word that I'll never see her face again._

Kairos: So you do know her….

Hiei: Hn? Know who?

Kairos: Mukuro. You were her heir weren't you?

Hiei was shocked when he heard this from Kairos. But felt even worse when he saw a sad expression take over her face. Kairos continued to walk to Mukuro's border. They were close. Real close. After a while, Kairos saw the small hut that was written in the letter and ran to it.

Kairos: _Sis!_

She burst through the door to find nothing in the little hut. Rage took over Kairos as her eyes turned red once again.

Kairos: DAMN IT!

Hiei: Kairos, get back!

Kairos looked around and saw few arrows coming straight towards her. Her eyes glowed bright red and the arrows burst into flames and turned into ashes.

Hiei: …..

Kairos: She's not here. I'm going to kill that bastard!

Hiei: What's going on? Tell me!

Kairos kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to risk anything, Kodora was in enough danger.

Kairos: _Kodora…where are you? Give me a hint…..please_

She closed her eyes and felt a gush of wind pass by her and a hidden trapdoor was revealed when the dust was blown away. Hiei pulled open the door and jumped in, followed by Kairos.

Hiei: _Encirus…..you finally found me_

Both landed on their feet and had their katana in their hands. It was completely dark, so Kairos activated one of her mysterious abilities. She lit her hand on fire and gasped. The room they were in was like hell itself. Blood smeared on every inch of the mall, tub full of body organs, blood dripping from fountains, bodies hanging from ceilings all dead. Kairos covered her mouth and nose to block the nasty stench. She felt like throwing up but passed out instead. Hiei caught her and carried her in his arms. He, too, was disgusted from the room.

Hiei: _Damn him…..i will kill him this time_

A door opened and a large shadow cast over Hiei and Kairos.

Hiei: Encirus…..

Encirus: Ah, Hiei….you came as well. Good, Good. Your mate is here. A lovely one at that, too bad she's stuck with a man like you.

Hiei growled and held onto Kairos with a tight grip.

Hiei: What is this place? It's awfully bloody.

Encirus: Can't take it? I thought you were stronger than that, Hiei.

Hiei glared at him and took a step forward. The darkness dragon engulfed both Hiei and Kairos as his third eye opened and burnt through the bandana, revealing the eye. Encirus smirked as if he knew Hiei would do that. At the same time, Kairos woke up and saw Hiei's third eye and gasped. She looked over at the shadow and her eyes got real wide.

Kairos: _That's Mukuro!_

Hiei: Encirus, where's Kodora? And why did you make Kairos bring me here?

Encirus: Now, now, Hiei. You wouldn't actually think I would sign that note with my **real** name do you?

Hiei: What are you saying?

Encirus: Hahaha. Encirus is just a cover-up.

Encirus, or so we think, stepped out of the dark and into the light where Hiei could see him. When Hiei saw who it really was, he growled. Kairos hid her face in his chest. Mukuro stepped closer to the couple and glared down at the woman that was in her heir's arms.

Mukuro: Now, Hiei…..don't you think it's time you came back? After all you never know when I'll die. I'll need you to take over the throne.

Hiei: I told you I wasn't going to go back to you. I found someone else.

Mukuro: You mean the pathetic girl in your arms? Do you even know who she is?

Hiei: Yes I do know. She was the previous protector of the Youkai Jewel and now her sister has it. And I don't know about you, but she's cared much more about me than you ever would. I'm even willing to bet my life on it.

Mukuro growled when Hiei said this. She took a step closer but he didn't budge. He glared at her. Then Mukuro started laughing. She held out the Youkai Jewel that was in her hand and smirked at Hiei. His eyes grew wide. Kairos felt Hiei's heartbeat go faster and wondered what was going on between them. She then sensed the Youkai Jewel near her and realized Mukuro has it.

Hiei: _Damn….._

Kairos pulled out of Hiei's grip and stood by him. Hiei could feel her anger and it almost even shocked him.

Kairos: Give it back.

Mukuro: Hmm?

Kairos: Did you not hear me? I said give it back.

Mukuro: You're no longer a virgin. The crystal will burn you to death if you touch it.

Kairos: You think I care what it does to me. I want to know how you got it from my sister.

Mukuro: Now is that really a hard question?

Kairos: If you killed her…….I'll murder you right where you are.

Mukuro: That's right. I did kill her. So I can have my revenge on Hiei.

Hiei: All this because I left the throne!

Kairos' face was hidden by her bangs. She took a couple of step forward towards Mukuro and Mukuro's arm burst into flames. She screamed.

Hiei: Kairos….Mukuro didn't kill her. I just read her mind and she's somewhere in this damn place.

Kairos: I don't care…..i'm still going to kill her…..for kidnapping Kodora.

Kairos raised her katana high up in the air and she was ready to swing it and take Mukuro's head. Mukuro, who was still in pain from her burnt arm, looked up and saw a shiny blade ready to slice her.

Kairos: I don't know who you think you are. What gave you the right to kidnap my sister and then take the Youkai Jewel? I'll make sure you suffer for eternity.

Her eyes flashed red and Mukuro's eyes grew wide. Right before Kairos swung her katana, Hiei pulled her back and kissed her. Mukuro, seeing this, got furious and kicked Hiei away from Kairos. Mukuro drove her hand right through Kairos' stomach and pulled it back out. All Kairos saw was her own blood dripping from Mukuro's arm.

Kairos: _What….just happened…..?_

Hiei groaned from the pain on his head and looked up to see Kairos covered in blood. His eyes grew wide as he watched his mate fall…..her eyes slowly closing and going into a deep, deep slumber. He walked over to her and held her close to him. He felt her skin grow cold and her face turned pale. Kairos Jaganshi was no longer a living being.

Hiei: Kairos…..I **will** avenge your death. I promise you that…..

Hiei kissed her one last time. Her cold lips against his warm ones. He brushed aside her bangs and looked down at the calm face that once use to be alive. Then he turned to Mukuro who was standing against the wall with her right arm drenched in Kairos' blood. Hiei prepared for his dragon and once he did, he aimed it straight at Mukuro's heart. Her screams pierced his ear drums as he watched her burn into ashes.

Hiei: Kairos……

Kodora: Hiei, what happened to her!

Hiei looked up to see Kodora standing with tears in her eyes as she saw her younger sister, lying dead in his arms. By her expression, it seemed she saw everything that had happened. She fell onto her knees and held her sister's cold hand and cried.

Kodora: WAKE UP, KAIROS!

Kodora felt something wet on her hands and looked up to see Hiei's eyes rimmed with tears. Tears slowly dripped down his face and onto Kairos' face. They started falling like rain and started falling over Kairos' wound.

Hiei: back……

**In Kairos' Mind**

Kairos: _Who's crying…….? I hear someone but I can't see them. Hiei! Kodora! Where are you!_

……_Go To Them……._

Kairos: _Who's there?_

……_They're calling for you, go to them……._

Kairos: _How!_

……_.Just listen and you'll know how….._

**OUT OF HER MIND**

Hiei: Kairos come back……I need you

Kodora: Come on, sis! Wake up! You have to!

Kairos groaned a bit and her eyes slowly opened. Kodora and Hiei, being very happy, hugged her tightly, but let go when Kairos let out a yelp. They both pulled back and stared at Kairos' wound as it closed up and the blood disappeared.

Kairos: Damn wound……sorry guys. I gave you a scare, huh?

Kodora: Fuck……you did

Hiei: At least your back

Kairos: yea….

Kairos saw small bits of tears on Hiei's face and smiled. She sat up and kissed every part where the tears were and then kissed where his jagan eye was. They sat there in quiet for a moment when Kodora jumped up and screamed. Both, Kairos and Hiei, jumped back with wide eyes. Hiei held onto Kairos since she was still a little weak.

Hiei/Kairos: what was that scream for!

Kodora: THE YOUKAI JEWEL!

Kairos: ACK! WHERE IS IT!

Kodora: I DON'T KNOW!

Kairos: YOU DON'T KNOW!

Kodora: DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!

Kairos: WE HAVE TO FIND IT!

Hiei: It's over here…

Kairos/Kodora: Eh?

Hiei picked up the Youkai Crystal but dropped it and stared at his fingers that have been burned. Kodora picked it up and it disappeared inside her body. Hiei licked the bloody burn and growled. The sisters sweatdropped as he glared at them. Kairos activated another of her powers and healed him. She stared at her hands and blinked. Kodora stared at her sister and blinked. Hiei stared at both sisters and blinked.

Kodora: So…..do you know how to get out of here?

Kairos: Oh shit…

Hiei: I think I might know a way…..

Kairos: How?

Hiei: we have to jump

Hiei pointed up as he said this and Kairos and Kodora sweatdropped. Kairos had the are-you-serious face on and Kodora looked like she saw something scary.

Hiei: It's not that hard.

With that, Hiei disappeared and jumped out through hole he and Kairos jumped into.

Kairos: You expect us to jump up there?

Kodora: Oy…..hopefully he's kidding.

Kairos closed her eyes for a minute and concentrated. The next minute she teleported next to Hiei.

Kairos: Whoa! That was so fucking cool!

Hiei sweatdropped and looked down at Kodora who still in the "hell pit".

Kodora: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO UP THERE!

Kairos: Teleport! We're sisters so we should have some same powers!

Hiei: Kairos…you really didn't teleport. Your speed was so fast it looked like you did.

Kairos: Eh? I don't remember being that fast

Hiei: Well after last night……you became stronger and gained my speed as well….

Hiei and Kairos both turned around and blushed. Kodora yelled at them as loud as she could, telling them to get her out of the pit. Kairos just jumped back in there and got her sister out. All three of them all sped back to their home.

Ok, so what do you think? I'm under a lot of stress so I didn't do that well….

EJ: what are you talking about? You were perfectly fine until you had to bring the sex scene into a conclusion

Arina: sigh it was going so well too

EJ: HEY HEY HEY!

Arina: Maybe I should do that 4-some thing I did with the other fanfic except in this one it's Kairos, which is you, and Hiei and Yusuke and Kodora

EJ: twitch you wouldn't dare……

Arina: watch me! runs off with laptop

EJ: EEEEKKKKKKK! GET BACK HERE! MY SISTER WILL MURDER YOU AND MURDER YOU AGAIN IN HELL, DAMN IT!

Hiei: sweatdrops ……

Yusuke: A 4-some doesn't sound that bad

Hiei: glares and punches Yusuke hn

Yusuke: OW GEEZ I WAS KIDDING!

Kurama: And so…..everyone review and wait for the next chapter! sweatdrops

Hiei/Yusuke: sweatdrop when did you get here?

Kurama: Just now

Arina: GET AWAY! MY LAPTOP!

EJ: IT'S MINE!

Hiei/Kurama/Yusuke: sweatdrops

Yusuke: Well, this is fun to watch

Hiei/Kurama: nods


	8. I Wish

Ok I, EJ, will take over….for now. Then Arina is taking over for the coughsexcough part. We all know Mukuro kidnapped Kodora then Kairos got mad then Mukuro killed Kairos then Hiei and Kodora cried. Drama drama drama!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I want to own Hiei though!evil thoughts

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter** **8**

**_I wish  
_**

It's been 3 days since the Mukuro incident. Yusuke and Kodora were playing video games, Kurama was planting, Hiei and Kairos were still sleeping. Then out of nowhere, Koenma appeared on the screen Yusuke and Kodora were playing games on. Kodora, never seeing Koenma before, jumped backed and kicked the TV.

Koenma: HEY! That's no way to treat the prince of spirit world!

Kodora: That pacifier sucking midget of a human being is the prince of spirit world? I expected more…hmph

Yusuke: That's what I said when I first saw him! Hahahahaha!

Koenma: Yusuke…..shut up! Or I'll fire you!

Yusuke: alright alright!

Yoko Kurama walked in and saw Koenma on the TV screen.

Koenma: Ah, Kurama! Glad you joined us!

Kurama: Eh?

Yusuke: Hold on. Lemme go get Hiei and Kairos.

Koenma: No, I want to speak with only you three.

Yusuke/Kodora/Kurama: Hmm?

Koenma: Since those 2 were involved with Mukuro…..

Kodora: hey! I was too! She kidnapped me!

Koenma: Yes, yes, I understand. But now that Raizen and Mukuro are gone….Yomi will be going after all five of you soon. I mean very soon.

Yusuke: Ok….why can't we tell this to the lovebirds?

Koenma: Because…..Yomi wants their child….

Kodora: KAIROS' PREGNANT!

Koenma: Not yet…..but one of my ogre says Yomi's disability to see made him stronger and he has the power to see the future. That's not good at all! That means when you guys go into battle he'll know your every move.

Kurama: well then…..we should keep this a sescret from the two…

Hiei: Keep what secret?

Kodora/Yusuke/Koenma: HIEI!

Kurama: did you hear everything Hiei?

Hiei: everything...

Hiei glared at everyone. He looked very pissed.

Koenma: look, Hiei...

But before Koenma could say anything else, everyone saw Kairos right by the door with wide eyes. She screamed when she saw the toddler on the TV screen, and to everyone's surprise, black flames shot out of her hands and burnt the TV. Yusuke eyes grew wide and yelled because of all his games. Kodora stared at her little sister. Kuwabara passed out. Huh? Kuwabara? Where'd he come from? Kurama dumped the orange head onto the couch, far away from the burning TV screen. Kairos stared at her hand and looked over at Hiei, who was shocked as well. Then Koenma popped out of nowhere in his teenage form.

Kairos: Whoa!

Kodora: Down, Kairos!

Hiei: What was that? That technique you used almost looked like my darkness dragon.

Kairos: yea...that's why it's creeping me out

Yusuke: My games!

Everyone sweatdropped at Yusuke's whining. Then Koenma cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Kuwabara woke up and stared at Kodora and Kairos. They twitched as the dufus drooled by them. Hiei nearly poked his eyes out.

Hiei: Eyes off my woman!

Yusuke: Yea! Keep your eyes to yourself Kuwabara! You have Yukina!

Hiei twitched when Yusuke said this and Kairos tilted her head to the side saying "phwee" at the same time. Everyone looked at her when she said this new word.

Kairos: where'd that come from?

Kodora: Dunno

Hiei: That was...ADORABLE!

Hiei cuddled and squeezed the crap out of Kairos as her eyes went swirly. Everyone sweatdropped.

Kurama: Hiei...you alright? you've never said the word "adorable" before

Kodora: Wierd ass...

Yusuke: What the fuck is happening to that cold-hearted demon we use to fight with!

Koenma: ...

Kairos: Hiei...let...me...go...can't...breathe

Hiei: Oops...

Everyone stared at the fire youkai and stepped away. He was acting odd and it wasn't funny at all. Kairos slapped him real hard and Hiei coughed up pink water. Kurama was about to take a sample of it when he suddenly disappeared. Everyone looked at each other and frowned. Especially Koenma. Hiei shoke his head a bit and stared at Kairos. She looked at him with a serious look on her face and her eyes flickered red.

Hiei: Why did you slap me?

Kairos: Cause you were acting too happy

Hiei: Happy? Me?

Kairos: Yea that's what everyone else said. Seems like water took over your body

Hiei: Water?

Kodora: Hmm...

Yusuke: Could it be...?

Kurama: I'm assuming it's...

Koenma/Kurama/Yusuke/Kodora: Yomi

Kairos: Damn

Hiei: There's no way in hell i'm letting that happen again

Everyone stood there quiet.

Yusuke: So Koenma what else did you need to tell us?

Koenma: Nothing. That was it. Oh wait...do you guys want to come to the ningenkai for a while?

Kairos: YAY!

Kodora: HELL YEA!

Yusuke: PLEASE!

Kuwa: YEA!

Yusuke: Hey dufus! i forgot you were here!

Kuwa: Shut up punk!

Hiei: ...never change...

Kurama: And it's been 6 years since we left ningenkai

Koenma: Come on then. the portal's open

Koenma walked through the portal and once Kairos did she felt like her organs were being moved around. Once they got through they were near the park that was near Kurama's house.

Kairos: Well...I'm off! BYE!

They watched as Kairos fled off to who knows where and disappeared around the corner. Hiei, getting suspicious, acted like he was going the other direction and jumped over buildings, following Kairos. She looked liked she was on a treasure hunt, looking for her gold. He wondered where she was off to and kept following her as she headed hear uppertown.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ok, end of chapter 8

btw, my microsoft word is gone now cause the trial free thing is over. dunno what i'm gonna do i guess i can do it on my desktop but that means i have to go downstairs and i dun wanna!

yea yea...Arina is gonna take over cause i have to do some random stuff and knowing her there's gonna be heavy sex. i think she's going crazy cause she can't write about sex...wierd girl.

don't care if you review doesn't matter...blah blah blah


	9. Yusuke's Love

Ok ARINA IS BACK! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! AND IMMA WRITE SOME SEX! XD

yea yea let's get this over with so EJ wont' have to suffer alot

EJ: yea please get this over with!

Arina: oh yea imma have a new character too

EJ: who's it gonna be?

Arina: Yuro!

EJ: Yuro?

Arina: YUP!

EJ: Whatever just get it over with

Arina: alright already

Disclaim: dont' own yyh

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 9**

_**Yusuke's love**_

Kairos kept running towards uppertown and stopped and gasped for air.

Kairos: Where are you!

Hiei sat on the edge of a building and watched his mate, wander around. When he saw a male about 20-21 years old approaching Kairos. He growled and jumped from the building and headed towards him when Kairos hugged him. Hiei, in shock, stood back and tried to hear what they were saying.

Kairos: Where were you!

Man: I was doing something...so how are you?

Kairos: Don't "how are you" me, Yuro!

Kairos punched in his guts and Hiei smirked when he fell to his knees.

Yuro: Got a good punch there, Kairos...

Kairos: Well I have to say this...You can't be near me anymore

Yuro: What! Why!

Kairos: If you didn't know, I'm the mate of Hiei Jaganshi

Kairos showed the bite mark as she said this and Yuro's eyes grew wide.

Kairos: I'm sorry...I don't want you around...I know your family's bloodline is suppose to protect the Youkai Crystal's protector but I don't even have it anymore...you should be protecting Kodora

Yuro: BUT I LOVE YOU!

Kairos:I don't love you...I love Hiei

Kairos left Yuro kneeling on the ground and headed towards Yusuke's house. But Yuro ran after her and pulled Kairos into an alleyway and pushed her on the ground.

Yuro: I'm not losing you to the Forbidden Child!

He forced himself on top of her and held her down by her wrists.

Kairos: LET GO OF ME! YURO STOP IT!

Yuro slowly pulled up her shirt and kissed her near the stomach.

Kairos: HIEI!

Hiei: GET OFF HER!

Hiei hit him with the hilt of his katana and pulled Kairos toward him. He felt her shake with fear and growled at Yuro, who backed off.

Yuro: I'll make sure i'll get her back

Hiei: Run...run before I have your head

Hiei disappeared with Kairos and met up with the others.

Kodora: What happened!

Hiei: Some boy named Yuro tried to force himself on her.

Yusuke: Jerk...

Kuwa: How unmanly

Kurama: Is she alright?

Hiei: I hope so. She fell asleep on the way over here.

Kodora looked down at her younger sister that was in Hiei's arms and frowned. She didn't think Yuro would be back now.

Kodora: Yuro...i remember that bastard

Hiei: Who is he?

Kodora: He protects the protector of the Youkai Jewel...his family bloodline have been doing that for centuries. But the problem was...the only person he's suppose to fall in love with or even mate is the protector

Hiei: So you're saying if the Protector of the Youkai Jewel wants to fall in love it has to be within Yuro's bloodline!

Yusuke: That's messed up!

Kurama: That's almost like incest

Kodora: Yea that's why we all look almost the same. But the problem is Yuro fell in love with Kairos and she doesn't even like him, she only considered him as a dear friend.

Hiei held onto Kairos even tighter and growled. This was the last thing he wanted. What they didnt' know what that Yuro was watching every single of their moves and glared at Hiei especially.

Yuro: _I'll make sure i have her again! I won't lose her to you, Hiei Jaganshi!_

Hiei felt a chill go down his spine and turned his head as his jagan eye slightly glowed. Kurama sensed Yuro's presence but remained silent about it.

Yusuke: Let's go to my place and relax. all this tension is making me sleepy

Kodora: How does it make you sleepy?

Yusuke: I dunno

Kodora: Oy...

Kairos groaned and woke up and looked up to see crimson eyes staring right back at her. She smiled and told Hiei to put her down. He did and everyone walked to Yusuke's house. When they got there, the apartment was unusually clean and the group heard dishes clatter in the kitchen. Yusuke sneaked upon the person in the kitchen. He grabbed the person and he felt the soft skin, the silky brown hair, and the vanilla smell of...

Keiko: AAAAAAHHHHHH! LET GO!

Yusuke: Kei...ko?

Keiko's eyes were still covered by Yusuke's rough hands. He felt tears on his hands and even though her eyes were covered she knew who it was by the voice. Keiko turned around quickly and hugged Yusuke.

Keiko: YUSUKE!

Yusuke: Keiko...

Keiko: I missed you soo much, Yusuke! i waited soo long! it's been nearly 5 years!

Yusuke: I'm sorry...i promised I'd be back in 3 years...

Yusuke wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and spun her around in the air. Kodora felt a pang of jealousy and hurt when she saw them together. She sneaked out onto the balcony and looked at the city's view. Suprisingly, her cat ears didn't pick up what Yusuke said to Keiko.

Yusuke: Keiko...i know i said when i came back i was gonna ask you to marry me but, i don't think i can do that...I'm sorry

Keiko: B-b-b-but you promised...! That's why i waited for you!

Yusuke: I know...but i can't...i care for you but not as much as i do for Kodora

Keiko: is it because i'm human?

Yusuke: what!

Keiko: It's because i'm human isn't it?

Yusuke: That's part of the reason...i inherited the throne in Makai and i can't take you there with me. And i dont' want you to put you in danger! and what about if we had kids? They'd be part demon and i'm scared that's going to be real hard for you.

Keiko: I understand...

Keiko's face was hidden behind her bangs. She said her goodbyes and left the apartment. Yusuke watched her leave and looked at his feet and sighed.

Kurama: It's alright Yusuke...

Yusuke: I'm ok...You guys eat or drink whatever you want and relax in the living room, i have to talk to someone real quick

With that, Yusuke walked out onto the balcony and watched Kodora's hair sway in the wind. Her hair was blonde when he first met her but it faded away as they trained. He tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a peck on the lips when she turned around. She looked at him with a questioning look.

Kodora: H-h-h-huh! i thought you were with Keiko! are you cheating on her already!

Yusuke: NO NO NO! i picked you over her!

Kodora: Eh?

Yusuke covered his mouth and blushed. Kodora looked at him as if this was some kind of joke but realized he was being serious. She slapped him and blinked a few times.

Yusuke: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?

Kodora: You're not joking are you?

Yusuke: No i'm not!

Kodora: Prove it.

Yusuke: Huh?

Kodora: Prove it that you picked me over Keiko and that your serious about this relationship

Yusuke cupped her chin and slowly leaned in. Kodora closed her eyes and felt his warm lips press against hers. Usually his kisses are harsh or just a peck, but this one felt like a true romantic one. Kodora placed her hands on his shoulders and tip toed to feel his lips even more. She opened her mouth slightly and felt Yusuke's tongue glide into her mouth. Kodora flinched and jerked back a bit but Yusuke pulled her foward. Kodora pushed him gently and gasped for air.

Kodora: I couldn't breathe for a second there

Yusuke: Sorry...guess i got carried away

Yusuke pulled her in for a hug and stuffed his face in her neck. Kodora felt Yusuke transform into his demon form and felt his fangs pierce through her skin. He licked on the bite and turned back into his human form and looked at her. Kodora pulled up her shirt over her neck and blushed. She pulled her shirt collar over the mark.

Yusuke: That marks you mine

Kodora: yes...it does

Yusuke gave her a peck on the lips and held her hand as they went back inside.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arina: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEET!

EJ: as long as you didn't write sex...

Arina: whoa you're right...hehe...ONTO CHAPTER 10

EJ: btw people, i'm not writing for your entertainment and get reviews. i write this cause i get bored sometimes and i want my writing papers out in the open...kinda

Arina: TA TA!


	10. Lust and the Idiot

Arina: OK I'M BACK!

EJ: and that's not really a good thing ya know

Arina: So mean!

EJ: sigh just get this over with! i know ur gonna put sex in here!

Arina: DAMN STRAIGHT!

EJ: oy...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YYH NEITHER DOES EJ!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 10**

_**Lust and The Idiot**_

**  
**

At Yusuke's House

Kuwa: I'm hungry...

Kodora: Me too! I can cook!

Yusuke: You sure it's safe to eat it?

Kodora punched him and got up to look in the refridgerator. She sweatdropped when she saw spoiled food and closed the door.

Kodora: I think I'll go grocery shopping. Who wants to come with me?

Yusuke: I will

Kurama: Umm...I think we'll need some trashbags and cleaning supplies as well

Kurama sweatdropped as he closed the dishwasher and put his shoes back on.

Kurama: I'll go as well

Kuwa: Same here

Yusuke: Alright then! Hiei, Kairos watch the apartment please!

Kairos: Sure hurry back!

Kodora: It should only take a few hours. we'll be back by 7: 30

Kairos: Ok

Kairos waved bye to all them and closed the door shut. She went back to the living room and sat next to Hiei on the couch and turned the TV on.

Hiei: Kairos...tell me. did you ever like Yuro?

Kairos: What? Why are you asking this?

Hiei: Just curious

Kairos: At some point, I did. But he was, and still is, womanizer, so I stayed away from him. But i guess he fell in love with me...

He stayed silent, not knowing what to say, when Kairos leaned on him and sighed.

Kairos: Are you scared...that he will take me away from you?

Hiei: No, I'm not scared...I'm terrified...

Kairos: Hey...

Hiei: If i lost you...I'll lose myself...I'd die...it's much worse than when my own family threw me off the ice island...much much more worse!

Kairos leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips and hugged him tight. She buried her face in his neck. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Kairos: I promise...I won't leave you...I promise!

Hiei: I trust you then...

She stared into his eyes. Her eyes were still wet from her crying and she was about to get up and go to the bathroom, but Hiei pulled her back into his lap and gave her small kisses around her neck. The truth was Kairos was in heat and she's been hiding it but when she was close enough to Hiei, he sensed it. She felt her face heat up and she almost moaned when Hiei licked the back of her neck. Kairos felt him slowing lifting up her shirt, while ke kept kissing her around her neck. She turned her head and kissed him on the lips, her tongue swirling around in his mouth making him moan.

**a/n: no the story isn't over yet but from this point on it's gonna be written a bit differently**

Kairos leaned up against his face and whispered softly in his ear making him shiver, "Hiei...I can't take it anymore..." After hearing this, Hiei picked her up and carried her into the guestroom. Kairos was getting wild and almost ripped off Hiei's shirt, but instead, once she landed on the bed, she ran her hand up his spine and through his hair. Hiei shivered but quickly took off her shirt and started on the buttons on the side of her skirt. "Hiei..." Kairos moaned his name and moaned even more when she felt his hand sliding down near her abs. She started unbuckling his belts and unzipping his pants.

**WHERE THE OTHERS WERE**

"You would think we got enough stuff!" Kodora yelled as she carried 5 bags full of frozen food and beer. "I would offer a hand but as you can see my hands are full" sweatdropped Kurama. She sighed "Let's go home before the two assholes find more grocery stores! besides it's almost 7".

"LOOKIE! there's a ramen shop!" squealed Yusuke. Kuwabara was drooling while he and Yusuke raced there. "Oh no..." twitched Kodora. She placed the bags on the ground by Kurama and used her demonic speed to get ahead of the two dufuses and tripped them. BAM! Kurama sweatdropped as he saw his two friends land face first onto the concrete. "Kodora, don't you think that was a bit...harsh?" asked Kurama who handed her the grocery bags.

"No, not really. We have plenty of instant ramen in the bags! We're not turning Yusuke's apartment into an instant noodle shop! I'm gonna get fat!" she complained. "T-t-that hurt! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE PERSON YOU LOVE!" screamed the spirit detective. The other one was knocked out as usual so Yusuke had to carry him. Not only that, Kodora made him carry some grocery bags as punishment for running off. "Whatever..." Kodora sighed. They walked back to Yusuke's apartment and one by one they walked up the stairs.

**IN THE APARTMENT**

Hiei was removing the final pieces of clothing on Kairos' body and stopped for a minute. "Hiei...? What's wrong?" questioned his mate. He looked up and down at her body and smirked, "I'm going to make sure nobody touch's you...you're mine..." Kairos gasped when she felt his stiff rod slide inside her. "Hi...ei..." Kairos words barely made it out of her mouth. Even though they had already made love, it seemed it was there first time. Hiei's hands and Kairo's hands were intertwined as he went in and out of her as fast as he can. Her moans echoed in the apartment and because of that they didn't hear the others return from the shopping.

"Yusuke, did you leave a porno movie running?" asked Kodora as her demonic form took over for a minute and her cat ears perked up. "No no that i kn-- HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW I HAVE PORNO STASHED UNDER MY BED!" He yelled. Kodora glared at him and he gulped and sweatdropped at the same time. "Wait...isn't Hiei and Kairos the only one home?" Kuwabara asked dumbly (don't know if that's a word ). Everyone remained silent as they heard a thump from the guestroom.

"Oy...I'm too scared to even get close to the door" Kodora backed away and started putting the groceries away to keep her mind out of the gutter. "I think i'll help her" Kurama joined Kodora on putting all the stuff away but he sensed something in the room.

In the room, Kairos tried gasping for air as Hiei pulled out of her and laid next to her, pulling the thin sheet over both of them. "Does that prove that i'm yours?" gasped Kairos as she leaned in for a kiss. Hiei nodded as he kissed back. She snuggled next to him and slowly fell asleep. Hiei wrapped one of his arms around her waist and glanced out the window. "_You can't have her...Yuro. You saw me making love to her. She's mine, I already marked her_" Hiei growled silently and watched as the pair of eyes that was staring back at him disappear.

Once Yuro got away from Yusuke's apartment building, he growled deeply and ran off again. Hiei, sensing his presence was gone, smirked and gripped tighter around Kairos' waist and slowly fell asleep. After a couple of hours, Kairos woke up when she heard a screech from the kitchen. She sat up and pried Hiei's fingers off her and started putting on her clothes when Kuwabara walked in. "Eh...?" Kuwabara eyes were wide and blood started dripping from his nose. "KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kairos' scream echoed in the whole building.

First thing that happened was, Hiei woke up, growling no less, and he grabbed his katana and threw it towards Kuwabara. Kodora grabbed his head at the same time and smashed it into the wall, knocking Kuwabara out. Yusuke pulled Kodora out of the katana's way and falls backwards landing on the knocked out Kuwabara. Kurama, who was smart enough, grabbed the katana and placed it on the floor and sweatdropped at the scene before him. Kairos was in the guestroom and had Hiei's cloak covering her body. Kodora's eyes were swirly and was on top of Yusuke who was on top of Kuwabara. Hiei was still sitting in the bed, his lower part of his body covered by a blanket. Hiei's arm was still in the air from throwing the katana.

"This was...odd" Kurama sweatdropped more and closed the guestroom door. He pulled up Kodora, who was still dizzy, and then pulled up Yusuke. "Kuwabara, wake up!" Kurama smacked his face a little but the poor orangehead still wouldn't wake up. He sighed and said, "Oh hello, Yukina. How are you today?" Immediately Kuwabara woke up and looked everywhere. Dumbfounded, he blinked a couple of times and walked to the games Yusuke had near the TV set. Kodora sweatdropped "coughidiotcough".

"Um...is everyone ok?" Kairos quietly sneaked out of the guestroom, followed by Hiei. She looked so innocent when she wears one of Hiei's shirts. "Please tell me you're wearing something underneath that..." Kodora glared at her little sister who sweatdropped. "Ok! i have instant noodles for everyone!" Yusuke stood there with ramen cups in both hands and chopsticks in his mouth. "OOOO! I WANT SHRIMP FLAVOR!" Kuwabara chased after the meal. "I better get the most spicy one" groaned Kairos as she held her head.

Everyone grabbed one and started eating. Yusuke and Kodora were having an eating contest and everyone stared at them. "HA! I WIN ONCE AGAIN! 15 CUPS! YEA!" Kodora danced around the room as Yusuke twitched a bit. "Hey, Kurama? Do you have anything that heals headaches by any chance?" Kairos held her head once again and groaned. "I should have some" said Kurama as he pulled some herbs out of his hair. "Do you carry everything in your hair?" Kodora looked over at Kurama as she slurped her 16th cup of ramen.

Out of nowhere, Kairos fell against Hiei. "Kairos!" Hiei patted her face lightly trying to wake her up. "Just as i thought. Hiei calm down. She's alright" The fox tried to calm the mate down. "What's wrong with her?" questioned Kodora, she was worried about her little sister's health. "She's...

_TBC..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

EJ: she's not dead is she? cause she's my anime character!

Arina: You'll see! hehehe

EJ: WHy me!

Hiei: SHE'S DEAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama: Calm down! she's not dead! i'm the one that knows the truth!

EJ: Arina, stop making the characters come to life

Arina: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

EJ: Tell them, whoever is still alive

Yusuke/Kodora: REVIEW!

Kuwa: Uhhhhhhh...

Yusuke: Idiot...


	11. Child

Arina: Should I take over this chapter or should you?

EJ: I don't care

Arina: Alright suit yourself!

EJ: ...

Arina: eh heh heh

EJ: just get to it!

Arina: EEEKKK! WE DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!

EJ: you know what! I'LL TAKE OVER!

Arina: ok ok ok ok

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 11**

**Child**

"She's pregnant..." said Kurama. Everyone, especially Kodora and Hiei, stood there in shock. Kodora stared into outer space and Yusuke tried to snap her out of it but failed. Hiei sat there with Kairos in his arms but was too shocked to say or do anything. "Kurama...you sure about that? How could you tell?" asked Yusuke. He was slightly shaking and looked over to the fox demon who shook his head "yes". Hiei leaned back on the couch, letting his bangs cover his face. "_How is this even happening!"_ Hiei yelled at himself in his mind.

Soon after, Kuwabara left to go home and Kurama left after giving some directions on some herbs they could give to Kairos soon after she awakes. "All of you, don't worry about what Koenma said to us before we got here. It's natural that this would happen" with that Kurama left the apartment and headed to his own. Yusuke mumbled "goodnight" and walked into his room and shut the door. Kodora, Hiei, and Kairos sat in the living in awkward silence. "..." Hiei didn't know what to say. He was worried and frantic at the same time, it almost seems his head would explode right then and there.

"Hiei...what are you going to do?" asked Kodora as she drank some of her tea. Kairos slowly opened her mouth to speak but they almost couldn't hear it cause her voice was soo soft "If you don't like this situation...I'll get rid of the baby..." Hiei looked up at her and frowned. "No...we're going to have this baby...I don't care if Yomi is after it, I'll protect both you and the baby" The sister could tell he was being serious and a smile slowly grew on both of their faces. "That's good to hear. Well, I'm off to bed! You two should, too" said Kodora as she stretched and yawned. "Yea...I'm about to go back to our room" Kairos slowly got up and walked to the room. When Kodora saw door close, she looked over at Hiei.

"Hiei, I hope you're taking this seriously" Kodora's voice sounded deadly. "Of course, I am! You think this is easy! Finding out you're a father! WELL IT'S NOT!" Hiei head hung in the air and he sighed. She smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's how i wanted you to react..."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is how you're suppose to act Hiei. You're suppose to worry and panick like this"  
"I'm not worried that Kairos' pregnant...I'm worried about Yomi coming after her..."

"Aww Come on! We're strong enough to beat him! Don't forget i knocked you out with a small punch"  
"Don't remind me..."

"I won't let Yomi take the baby!" Both of them turned around to see Kairos standing by the door. Her eyes had turned red and HIei got up to comfort her. "Hey! there's no way in hell i'm going to let that horned man get to my future niece or nephew!" Kodora said putting an arm around her younger sister. "Why does he want the baby anyways?" Kairos looked at both of them but both fell silent. "Don't you remember?" Hiei looked at her as if she was crazy. It has been only a few days since Koenma came to them and told them the problems. How could she have already forgotten? "I'm lost. I really don't know what you're talking about." Kodora slapped her sister lightly on the cheek. "SNAP OUT OF IT KAIROS!"

"WHAT! I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"You can't be serious! You were there when it all happened! With Koenma and everyone!"

"WHO'S KOENMA!"

"The prince of spirit world...Kairos, how can you not remember this?" Hiei looked at her with a worried face. Her eyes had changed back to silver. Kodora hit a vital point on her neck, knocking her out. "What the fuck was that for, Kodora!" Hiei yelled as he caught Kairos. "We'll have Kurama check her out tomorrow..." Kodora walked to Yusuke's room.

"How is she?" Yusuke asked as she walked in. He could tell by her expression that something was wrong. "I don't know if it's the baby or Kairos..." Kodora rubbed her forehead and sat down on the bed next to Yusuke. He rubbed her back and watched her as she leaned against him. "Hmm? Is there something wrong with either one of them?" Kodora didn't answer...she was still thinking. Yusuke put Kodora down on the bed so she can sleep and pulled out a futon from his closet. "You can take the bed. Night" Yusuke turned off the light and she heard the rustling of his sheets. "Good night, Yusuke..." She fell into a deep slumber and Yusuke laid there thinking of what she could have been thinking. He sat up and and looked over at Kodora. "_What are you thinking...?_" He leaned over to her face and kissed her forehead.

_**next morning**_

Kairos woke up in the guestroom and saw Hiei laying down right by her. She smiled and snuggled next to him and felt his arms wrap around her waist. Hiei squirmed a bit and fell off the bed taking Kairos with him. "OW!" He held his head from the pain when he hit the ground but gasped when he saw Kairos next to him. "Is the baby ok!" Kairos sweatdropped as she nodded "yes". "Are you two ok?" Kurama stuck his head inside the room and looked down at the couple. "Yes we're fine. Hiei just fell off the bed" Kairos explained. Kurama blinked and smiled. "Breakfast is ready if you guys want some." "Food would be nice!" Kairos jumped up and hopped out the room.

"Good morning" Kodora greeted her cheerful younger sister with a plateful of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "No fair! she gets more than us!" complained Kuwabara and Yusuke. "So what! i'm pregnant so shut up!" Yusuke looked at her in shock. She was never this rude. "Horomones..." Kodora sighed and continued washing the dishes as Kurama kept cooking. Then out of nowhere, Kairos transformed into her demon form. "What the hell...?" Everyone looked at Kairos and she shrugged. Hiei, who just came out of his room, yawning, had a confused look on his face when he saw his mate in her demon form. "Did something happen already?" Hiei asked. "Hey! I can't change back!" Kairos whined. "The baby's in control, that's why" Kurama explained as he put a seed in Kairos' mouth. "But the baby has only been there for a day! how is that possible!" Hiei yelled as he pulled on his hair. "That just proves how much power the baby has" Everyone jumped back as they saw the teenage Koenma standing by them. "Where'd you come from?" Yusuke twitched. He didn't want an another case, at least not now.

"Calm down, it's not a case. I just came by to give something to Kairos and Hiei" Koenma explained as he backed away from Yusuke. He handed a note to Hiei.

_Dear Kairos and Hiei, _

_First, I'd like to congratdulate you on Kairos' pregnancy. I know by now that you've heard the news from_

_Koenma. Yes, I will someday come after your son. He will take my place as the next king of my part of Demon_

_World. I will come and get him as soon as he's born. So be very happy once he's out of the womb._

_Yomi_

Furious with the letter, Hiei crumpled it up and set it on fire and let it burn to ashes in his hands. Kairos' eyes turned red. "I will **_not_** let him take my child!" Kairos said in a cold, harsh voice. "There's another thing you should know...Kairos is started lose a bit of her memory for some odd reason. I'm sure there is a cure for it, but who knows how long that will take" Hiei stared at Koenma as if he was joking. "Why is this all happening! Why now of all times!" Yusuke almost snapped. "I think...we should go ahead and get rid of Yomi...and gain his territory" Kairos said this silently and everyone looked at each other.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

EJ: ok yea...wierd...i ran out of ideas so i just randoming stuck something in there.

**Preview:**

"KAIROS LOOK OUT!" Hiei yelled as he slaughtered a few mores demons and ran towards his mate.

"HIEI!" Kairos screamed as she was taken away.

"NOO!" Kodora transformed and ran after the kidnapper but was struck by something. Something sharp...

"KODORA!" Kairos yelled out her sister's name.

Yes...the preview might give it all away but oh well...


	12. Separation

ok sorry for not updating for a while. well this chapter is gonna be kinda sad and all that. and we might lose one of the characters. here we go!

arina: i wanna write it though!

EJ: NOO! i'm going to write it!

arina: wahhhhh

EJ: oh grow up...

arina: i'm older than you!

EJ: yes, you are but **_both_** mentally and physically i'm more mature

arina: no fair...

EJ: hn

arina: we don't own yu yu hakusho

EJ: sure don't

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 12**

_**Separation**_

"Kairos are you sure about this?" Yusuke asked with a very serious look on his face. Everyone else was serious, too, but not like him.

"I won't regret anything...I want to get rid of him before it gets bad" Kairos's eyes were still red and Hiei's eyes were redder than usual.

"Ok then. We'll go to Demon World..." Yusuke opened a portal and Kurama stepped in first. Then Kodora.

"WAIT!" Kuwabara screamed before Kairos stepped into the portal. Hiei twitched when he heard the idiot's voice.

"You weren't planning on leaving without me, were you?" He laughed and stopped laughing when he saw Yusuke glare at him. Kairos continued to go into the portal and then Hiei followed.

"You're coming with us or what?" Yusuke was getting impatient. Then Kuwabara shrugged and jumped into the portal and Yusuke followed, closing the portal.

**Demon World**

"OOF!" Kairos landed on her sister, who glared at her. Getting off her, Kairos helped her sister up and looked around.

"Our territory is this way...so Yomi's is that way" Kurama pointed behind Yusuke. Kairos was the first one to head towards Yomi's territory.

"Well she seems to be in a hurry..." Kodora said. She changed into her demonic form and sniffed the air to locate her younger sibling. "She's going too fast. I can't sense her" Kodora jumped into a tree and growled. She started running the direction Kairos went and Hiei followed.

_Where Kairos was_

_I will kill you Yomi. You'll regret even crossing my path!_ Kairos jumped into a tree and looked around. _Bloodlust._ A steel arrow missed Kairos by an inch. "An ambush!" She dodged a few more arrows and jumped to the ground. She heard laughtered from every direction and couldn't figure out where the enemy was.

"KAIROS BEHIND YOU!" Hiei yelled while he landed in front of her with Kodora behind him. Kairos ducked the attack and punched the demon in the stomach. Then out of nowhere, Yomi's army appeared.

"Shit..." _We won't get anywhere like this!_ Kairos cussed a few more words before disappearing into thin air. She reappeared above the army and shot the Dragon of Darkness Flame, killing about 1/8 of the army. Then the war broke out. A third of them headed towards Hiei and the other third headed towards Kodora. Kairos brought out her katana and got into position before the other third of the army ran right towards her. Kodora nearly cooked the group of demons she was fighting as she summoned lightening from the sky. Hiei took off the bandages and wards on his arm and released the Dragon. Sooner or later, Kuwabara and Yusuke and Kurama arrived.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara called forth his weapon and slayed a few demons that jumped at him. Kurama sensed some demons hiding in the trees and pulled out his Rose whip, cutting them into pieces. Yusuke, not wasting time, shot his Spirit Shotgun at a group of demons. Hiei, done killing this third of the army, looked over at his mate. Hie eyes grew big as he saw Yomi coming out of the shadows, behind Kairos.

"KAIROS LOOK OUT!" Hiei yelled as he slaughtered a few more demons and ran towards his mate.

"HIEI!" Kairos screamed as she was taken away.

"NOO!" Kodora transformed into a different form and ran after Yomi but was struck by something. Something sharp...

"KODORA!" Kairos yelled out her sister's name. Her tears turned into gems, leaving a trail as Yomi took her away. Yusuke turned around, a second too later, to see the only person he ever really cared for coughing up blood from her mouth and slowly falling to the ground. The demon that attacked her pulled his sword out of her back and started laughing evilly. Yusuke's eyes turned cold. Very cold.

"Bastard...what did you do! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Demon energy surrounded Yusuke as he turned into his demon form. His hair got much longer as his shirt ripped off, black markings appeared on his body.

"Yu...su...ke..." Kodora, nearly dead, said his name. He destroyed everything around him and walked over to her as tears starting to appear around his eyes. "You have to save...Kairos...please...y--" Kodora was choking on her own blood. Kurama came over and tried to do everything he could to save her but she was losing too much blood. "_Sorry, Kairos...guess i won't live long enough to see my new niece or nephew..."_ Yusuke eyes grew wide as her body went limp.

"No...hey...Wake up. WAKE UP! KODORA!" Kurama tried to hold Yusuke back but it was almost impossibly when he released so much demonic energy that it sent Kurama flying. "Yusuke! get ahold of yourself! this isn't what Kodora would want!" yelled Kurama as he was hanging onto a tree trunk. After he calmed down, Yusuke picked up Kodora's body and followed the scent of Yomi. "Where's Hiei?" Kurama was almost frightened when he heard Yusuke's voice. It was a cold voice.

"He's already near Yomi" as he said this Yusuke disappeared. "_This isn't good...not good at all_" Kurama thought. "Kuwabara you can come out now..." Kuwabara came out of his hiding spot. "I think it's best that you return to Human world" Kurama said as he opened the portal. "Alright...watch over Urameshi for me, Kurama" said Kuwabara as he exited the Demon world. "Of course..."

_**Where Kairos and Yomi were**_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! LET ME GO!" Kairos screamed as she was being tied up. "This is so you won't run away like last time" Yomi smirked at the struggling girl.

"You won't have my child! I promise you that!" she glared at the blind demon king as her eyes grew darker by the minute. "One of my servants will come and get you for dinner. Be a good girl until then" Yomi left the room and once he did, Kairos tried burning through the rope she was tied up but in return was shocked with electricity. "ururrgg...damn you, Yomi! _I won't let you have me or the child! I won't let you have it your way like last time!"_ Not wanting to get shocked again, she stopped struggling and leaned against the nearest wall.

"_Hiei...please hurry...and don't get hurt! Please!"_

After a couple of hours, a young girl walked in that had short brown hair and eyes. "_Is she...human?_" Kairos looked at her in an odd way.

"I came to get you. It's time for dinner" said the young girl as she bowed down and untied Kairos. "What's your name?" the curiousity got the better of the young fox demon. "My name is Ray. And yes I am human" she said this with such a calm voice that Kairos became form curious.

Ray led Kairos to the dining room where Yomi was sitting at one end of the table. He got up and pulled the chair out for Kairos who, without a choice, sat down without arguing. "Ah..you seem calmer than before." Yomi smiled. Kairos looked down at her plate that had human food on it. "You're actually eating human food? Now why's that?" she crossed her arms across her chest, refusing to eat just in case he poisoned it or anything. "Well...i doubted you would want human flesh. Besides you're pregnant, you should eat healthy food" answered Yomi.

"Since when did you care about me this way? You only bought me for you own desires long ago" Shaking her head, trying not to think about the past, Kairos picked up her fork and poked the steamed vegatables on her plate. "_It seems ok...and it smells like it was just served on the plate so he wouldn't have had time to do anything to it."_ Finally taking a bite, she saw Yomi smile as she continued eating.

"Yomi...why do you want my child to be your heir? You could have just made one like you did with your so called son. Are you seeking revenge by any chance?" saying this, Kairos saw the expressiong change on his face. "Yes...on Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama" With this, Kairos slammed her fist on the table, breaking in half and engulfing it in black flames. "You touch a single hair on any of them...I'll kill you myself" Kairos' entire body was on fire but instead of being scared Yomi just smiled. "So you got his Dragon flame from him did you? Perfect"

_"What is wrong with this man!_" Kairos screamed inside her head as she started leaving the room, but she felt her body weakening from sniffing an incense Yomi lit. "Aahh...what did you do Yomi?" Kairos felt Yomi touch her face and her neck. "No...don't touch me..." "_Why can't I move...? What the hell...did you do...?"_ Kairos felt as she was in heat but it wasn't time.

"YOMI!" Hiei crashed through the dining room door, directing the Dragon of the Darkness Flames right towards Yomi. While Yomi was distracted with the dragon, Hiei ran towards his mate and picked her up and headed for the door. "GET BACK HERE!" Yomi charged after Hiei but even Yomi wasn't good enough to beat Hiei in speed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

sry i have to stop right here

i'm stressed out

and i have SAT homework to do (even though i'm not gonna take the SAT in another 2-3 years!)

I'll update 13 whenever i can...


End file.
